heroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldrich horrors
Beyond the universe itself, they lurk; They are gods of worlds more twisted than the worst nightmare conjured up by morals, of worlds of incomprehensible symmetry and perfection. The "eldritch horrors" is not one group of entities, but many different old gods and their followers, all lumped together. The eldritch horrors are varied, but there are some things that they all have in common. First of all, to merely witness them is a strain on the psyche, with even the least of their kind eating away at the sanity of men, with the most grandiose of them being nothing short of maddening; and to gaze directly upon them will cause any mortal to stumble into insanity. They subjugate and dominate, and those that follow them will do so without question or protest, gladly throwing their lives away for the sake of their eldritch masters. Often so because they know that the price for failing them would be much, much worse. There are two Old Gods that particularly interested in the mortal world, though their motivations are all but beneficial to those living within. ' ' The Hunger: Its sign is the Kraken, and the Hunger is known for its' tentacles and formless, fleshy designs. Its' lesser creatures are often tentacled, and take shapes reminiscent of aquatic entities. The Hunger has but one wish of the world, and that is to devour all. Those who follow him are oft adept at the powers of the mind and Magic, and follow him primarily out of fear or out of spite for creation. Those who follow him believe that they will be granted immortality and infinite power by the service of their dark master. While it is true that those fully inaugurated in the church of The Hunger seem to no longer age, and that their wounds heal quickly, they cannot be considered human anymore. Their flesh becomes rubbery and pale, and their eyes drow dark and glassy. If they survive for long, their teeth start to fuse, and protrude from their mouth, and any severed limbs grow back as long, flexible tentacles. ' Deals:' ' '''Return that which was stolen - The Hunger is willing to grant great power to anyone who is willing to promise the return of an artefact stolen from it; a chain of great unearthly power. ' ' '''Source:' The Hunger grants power to the faithful of his church. Those who join the church are often disparate, meek individuals that are easily affected by the oratory skills of the church's priests who preach the end of the world. These cultists are then made unable to leave, should they want to, as their master is far from merciful to those who would turn their back on it. ' ' Maq'qam: Its' sign is the mirror, and Harmony, Symmetry, metal, and perfection are the key words made to represent Maq'qam. A great metal creature of impeccable and impossible symmetry, described as an ever-shifting non-Euclidean shape; Maq'qam is a being from dimensions incomprehensible to the mortal mind. Those who gaze upon him are struck down by awe, and oft cry tears of blood at its magnificence. Those who follow Maq'qam often believe that it is the one true god that is to return and gift those true of faith with Rapture; bringing them unto heaven. Maq'qam's goal is to enter into the mortal realm, and end its' unacceptable dissonance. To bring it back to harmony and symmetry, thus reinstating perfection. The faithful of Maq'qam are eventually all reborn into new, symmetrical, metallic forms. These entities are stripped of all the chaos of mortality and become eternal vigilants for Maq'qam's cause. To the devout, this is thought to be made into an angel in the mortal world, and it is seen as the ultimate service to God, and the greatest gift he can bestow upon humanity. ' Deals:' Maq'qam only make deals to expedite his entrance into the mortal world, and for such causes he is a most generous beneficiary. ' Source:' Maq'qam offers perfection to those who follow him, and his gifts most often relate to the restructuring of the world around the servant. Often taking the forms of Elemental control or the ability to engineer reality itself. ' ' 'Manifestations: '''While their minions can easily slip through the cracks and enter Reality, should either of the REAL Eldrich Horrors enter into the world, everything is fucked. ' '''Like, rox fall u die levels of fucked. Have fun.